


The Delightful Diary of Professor Snape

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/M, Gen, Happy Snape, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Snape had a happy childhood and loves his life. How does he feel about Harry? How does he feel about work? Does he date? What does he wear? .</p><p>Originally for comment_fic on livejournal, Prompt was Snape, AU where he had a happy childhood and grew up into a well-adjusted person who enjoys teaching</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delightful Diary of Professor Snape

Dear Diary,  
Today was very very busy. After a productive day teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I held a special meeting with two students who aren't getting along too well. HP and DM are both talented young wizards, and I'm doing my best to help them learn how to overcome their differences and turn their conflict into a productive dialogue. Of course, DM was quite hesitant to trust me since his father has often tried to have me removed from my position at Slytherin. The senior Malfoy claimed that I'm too 'nicey-nice' for the traditionally 'dark' House, so I gave him the book I wrote on how to embrace change in your life; when that didn't work, I cast a spell that compelled him to smile for 24 hours straight, and he didn't mess with me much after that. Heh.

Anyway, Draco took a while to warm up to me for that reason but I think I have his trust now. I would never hold my opinion of the parent against a child.

After school, I went to buy some more yellow vests. It's become quite the subject of discussion here at the school, but it's just easiest to match your outfits when all your clothes are the same color, and I happen to like dressing in all yellow. It's just a very sunny color. Seriously, how can one not smile when they see the color yellow?

Sybill joked that I should dye my hair yellow as well! She is quite the woman. At first I found her to be quite quirky, but now I can't imagine a day without her. She's warm and kind and brilliant and very open-minded sexually. I guess when you can see everything, not much will shock you!

I brought home some groceries since Sybill was coming to dinner. My famous linguini alla Snape! Pasta with tomatoes, olives, yellow squash, and yellow peppers. Delightful, and she was most impressed.

After, she wanted to grade some papers, and I was off for ale and poker with Minerva and Dumbledore. Oh, that Minerva bluffs like nobody's business!

You know, Dumbledore is recruiting people to help fight against you-know-who, and he hasn't asked me yet, but I think he might soon. And I've noticed that all the hardcore kill-Voldemort types are just very angry people. Good people, to be sure, but very angry. I'm not sure if that's really for me, to be honest. I'm more of a lover than a fighter.

I guess I'll have to see when the time comes. Overall, though, a very lovely day. Talk to you tomorrow, Dear Diary.

xxoo  
Severus


End file.
